Tercer Vasallaje De Los 25: Blight, Mi Vida y Muerte
by JonnhyRegio
Summary: ¡Vaya que tenemos aquí! – exclama Truck el escolta del distrito mientras me da la mano – un voluntario ¿Cuál es tu nombre joven? Bligth – espeto como respuesta ¿Bligth que? – pregunta de nuevo - ¿no tienes apellido? Acaso importa – contesto mientras todo el distrito me mira fijamente – dentro de unos días quizás muera y nadie recordara mi nombre mucho menos en mi apellido.
1. Chapter 1

La luz del sol se mete a través de la ventana, aunque dormí placenteramente me niego a levantarme de mi cama, quiero aferrarme un rato mas a ella, estoy harto de esta maldita rutina todos los días, año tras año levantarme, desayunar "como si comer un pedazo de pan duro y un te espantoso de hojas de pino fuese desayuno", ir a la plaza del pueblo unirnos a otros cientos de trabajadores subir una pequeña llanura dirigiéndonos hacia el bosque, una vez ahí mi trabajo consiste en talar y talar y talar y talar árboles todo el día, mientras otros de mis compañeros trasforman los enorme troncos en pedazos pequeños para poder trasportarlos de vuelta hacia el pueblo, volvemos ya cuando el sol se esta metiendo, después de una pobre comida – cena, descansamos y nos largamos a dormir Yo lo hago rezando para que nos de un infarto y muramos durante la noche, para al día siguiente repetir todo una vez mas, esa es mi rutina diaria mientras veo como mi vida pasa año tras año aquí en el distrito 7...

"Que ironía" - pienso - "cuantas toneladas no producimos al año y sin embargo en invierno algunos pobladores mueren de frió, porque claro esta todo lo que talamos va directo al Capitolio y mientras allá usan la madera para fabricar muebles, tapizar paredes, hacer esculturas estúpidas, o simplemente para encender una hoguera en la comodidad de su casa, nosotros los habitantes del distrito 7 padecemos frió aunado al hambre que también impera en mi distrito...

**Bligth! – exclama Ever mientras me sacude - levántate se hace tarde hoy es el gran día.**

Ever es mi primo tiene 18 y solo es un año mayor que Yo, vivimos juntos ya que los dos somos huérfanos hace unos años que nuestros padres murieron a los 40, eran jóvenes lo sé, pero aquí en mi distrito pasar de los 40 ya es un logro, dado que abunda el hambre y las enfermedades, es por eso que es difícil que alguien llegue a viejo viviendo aquí.

**¿Cual día? – pregunto aún somnoliento - ¿finalmente hoy se acaba el mundo y afortunadamente todos morimos?**

Ever solo me mira serio, no le gusta mi actitud ni mi negatividad, pero es que - ¿acaso se puede tener una actitud positiva viviendo aquí en estas condiciones?

**Tengo 18 años es mi ultima cosecha – responde Ever – hoy ya no seré un esclavo mas del Capitolio, y por fin podré planear mi boda con Nina...**

**¡La cosecha!-** Lo había olvidado por completo, en la escuela nos enseñan que hace mas de 60 años los distritos se levantaron en guerra contra el capitolio e iniciaron una batalla en la que al final resultaron perdiendo, en consecuencia y como represalia el Capitolio decreto que todos los años cada distrito ofrecería voluntariamente ("me pregunto quien se ofrecería o daría a sus hijos para morir") un chico y una chica de entre 12 y 18 años para pelear a muerte en una arena, el vencedor resultaría ser inmensamente rico y viviría feliz el resto de su vida, claro esta mientras 23 personas perdían la vida y dejaban a sus familias devastadas, pero en fin ese era un recordatorio de que sublevarse contra el Capitolio siempre tenia repercusiones y si que las traía porque ya habían pasado muchos años, los instigadores habían sido ejecutados y su linaje se había extinguido por completo pero aun así nosotros seguíamos pagando las consecuencias de la rebelión...

**Despierta ¿en que piensas?– grita Ever al momento de agitar las manos enfrente de mi – recuerda que nos castigaran si llegamos tarde.**

Esbozo una sonrisa mientras pienso - "nos ofrecen como sacrificio y todavía nos castigaran si llegamos tarde" -, me levanto de mi cama, desayuno (si lo mismo de todos los días), me doy un largo baño de 20 minutos en mi bañera (siendo interrumpido cada 5 por Ever quien se la pasa apurándome y diciendo que llegaremos tarde) cuando estamos listos y arreglados nos disponemos a salir a la plaza del distrito, me asombra la cantidad de jóvenes que estamos yendo hacia una sentencia de muerte, hay rostros nerviosos, unos lloran, otros su semblante esta vació y sin expresión, me pregunto si no será mejor ir a los juegos y ser muerto en pocos minutos a seguir muriendo lentamente de hambre en el distrito?.

Voy a que me tomen una muestra de sangre y después me situó con los jóvenes de mi edad, y nos disponemos a escuchar el largo, tedioso y aburrido sermón que nos da el escolta del distrito un tipo joven de unos 35 años y pasado de kilos, Yo hago oídos sordos y me pongo a pensar en Ever, me da un poco de envidia esta es su ultima cosecha, y las probabilidades de que salga elegido son mínimas ya que no hemos pedido teselas, - ah porque los agentes de la paz nos "ayudan" dándonos una despensa pequeña a cambio de que nuestro nombre aparezca una vez mas en la urna-.

**Y de los caballeros Ever Van Der Sand – dice el hombre frente al micrófono**

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el sermón había acabado y la tributo femenina ya había salido escogida y ahora el nombre de mi primo era el elegido, ahí va lo veo caminando hacia el estrado, alto, fuerte, gallardo, sereno y con la frente en alto, - "fácilmente puede ganar" - pienso somos delgados si pero nuestro cuerpo es fuerte y definido debido al trabajo diario de talar árboles, tenemos buena condición todas las mañanas caminamos unos 30 minutos a través de una subida para llegar al bosque, y sabe usar bien el hacha entre otros instrumentos, "Sí, no cabe duda el ganara" y entonces será inmensamente rico, se casara y su familia nunca pasara hambre.

**¡No!** un fuerte grito corta el silencio y me devuelve a la realidad, es Nina tirada en el suelo y sollozando el nombre de Ever una y otra vez, solo la miro a ella y a Ever quien se ha detenido a medio camino mientras yo pienso "esto no puede estar pasando" esta era su ultima cosecha, en la tarde iríamos al bosque a ejercitarnos y en unos meses se casaría con Nina y serian muy felices el resto de su vida, "no es justo"

Recuerdo cuando quedamos huérfanos cuando tenia solo 10 años, Ever se hizo cargo de mi y me ayudo a salir adelante, me enseño a luchar, a usar el hacha, a nadar, todos los domingos corríamos en el bosque ejercitándonos al aire libre y luego nadábamos en el pequeño lago que hay a las afueras del distrito, dijo que me daría las herramientas necesarias para tener una posibilidad en caso de que fuera a los juegos.

Y entonces no lo pienso doy un paso al frente y grito con todas mis fuerzas para que me oiga todo el distrito ahí presente

**¡Soy Voluntario! ¡Me ofrezco como tributo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Todo pasa muy rápido Nina se levanta del suelo anonadada, Ever corre y me abraza fuertemente

¿**Qué haces? – me pregunta**

Pero Yo no respondo, no porque no quiera sino porque no se me ocurre nada que contestar, estoy en blanco con los ojos muy abiertos, se que las cosechas se trasmiten en directo sobre todo Panem y precisamente en este momento mi rostro esta en primer plano en la pantalla y todos están atentos a mi reacción, solo lo miro a los ojos trago saliva y camino de frente al estrado mirandohacia arriba sin ningún rastro de emoción en mi semblante, mi rostro no denota nada.

**¡Vaya que tenemos aquí! – exclama Truck el escolta del distrito mientras me da la mano – un voluntario ¿Cuál es tu nombre joven?**

**Bligth – espeto como respuesta**

**¿Bligth que? – pregunta de nuevo - ¿no tienes apellido?**

**Acaso importa – contesto mientras todo el distrito me mira fijamente – dentro de unos días quizás muera y nadie recordara mi nombre mucho menos en mi apellido.**

Truck solo emite una risa nerviosa y se despide, mientras a nosotros nos llevan al Palacio de Justicia y nos dejan en unas habitaciones, donde esperamos a nuestros amigos y familiares, al momento que entra Ever con Nina, corro y los abrazo fuertemente a los dos.

**¡Estas loco! – exclama Ever - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

**Tú te vas a casar – respondo – serás feliz y tendrás la familia que siempre soñaste, es tu última cosecha no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por los juegos además Ever si no fuera por ti, hace mucho hubiera muerto, ahora es mi momento de devolverte el favor.**

"**Volverás" - me dice con alguna lagrima rodando por su mejilla - eres fuerte, recuerda todo lo que te enseñe desde pequeño solo es cuestión de lo pongas en práctica**

**Por favor Ever – le digo con un nudo en la garganta – no te hagas ilusiones mis posibilidades son mínimas hay 23 competidores más, no tendré posibilidades con los matones del 1, 2 y 4**

Nos fundimos en un abrazo, y mientras Él y Nina lloran desconsoladamente, Yo trato de aguantar las lagrimas no quiero que me vean llorando, los agentes de la paz entran y se los llevan, mientras a Mi y a Kathlyn mi compañera o quizás debo decir mi enemiga, nos dirigen a la estación del tren, después de abordarlo salimos rumbo al Capitolio, el tren es enorme y cuenta con varios vagones, mi dormitorio no se diga simplemente el baño es del tamaño de nuestra casa, me desvisto dejando mi ropa en la cama mientras me dirijo a tomar un baño, y es ahí estando sumergido en la bañera cuando rompo a llorar, le digo adiós a mi distrito, adiós a Nina, adiós a mis amigos, adiós a Ever, en unas semanas estaré muerto y si acaso llegase a tener la fortuna de ganar la relación entre nosotros no será la misma, he visto lo que le hacen a la familia de los vencedores si estos se niegan a cooperar con el Capitolio, seguimos siendo esclavos del Capitolio ya que cualquier ofensa por mínima que hagamos hacia ellos habría repercusiones graves sobre nuestra familia y Yo no pienso poner a Ever en peligro mas ahora que se casara y tendrá su familia, la gente del distrito sabe que somos primos pero solo unos cuantos, los demás creen que como somos huérfanos nos ayudamos mutuamente en nuestra desgracia, así como también hay otros que piensan que somos amantes, además si ganara seria rico toda mi vida pero estaría solo sin nadie a mi lado, Ever seguiría siendo un talador en el bosque y viviría con su familia alejados de mi, de que me servirá el dinero si no lo podré compartir con nadie...

Unos golpes en la puerta avisándome que la cena esta lista me sobresaltan y me sacan de mis pensamientos, salgo de la bañera me visto y dirijo al comedor, dónde ya me esperan Kathlyn, Truck y Arnie, quien será nuestro mentor, ganaría hace unos 20 o 25 años fue mucho antes de que Yo naciera, así que no se nada mas de sus juegos y es uno de los 5 tributos vencedores que ha tenido nuestro distrito, dos mujeres y tres hombres, mientras cenamos vemos la repetición de los demás distritos, y aunque trato de guardar algo de cada tributo en mi mente solo unos cuantos se quedan en mi memoria, la chica del 1 se ve demasiado superficial y hasta tonta mientras que su compañero es enorme sonríe malévolamente mientras se ofrece voluntario, la del 2 muy sádica, los del 4 son gemelos, la del 6 prácticamente la suben a rastras ya que esta histérica gritando que no ira, en el 7 escogen a Kathlyn, Ever es nombrado y Yo me ofrezco voluntario (me asombra la serenidad y tranquilidad que denoto al soltar a Ever y subir al estrado cuando en realidad estaba a punto de desmayarme), el chico del 9 se ve fuerte y musculoso pero su semblante denota miedo, la del 11 se suelta del agarre de un agente de la paz empujándolo y sube enfurecida.

Vaya tributos este año los matones del 1,2 y 4 rondan los 18 años, yo estoy en los 17 y Kathlyn, el chico del 9 así como la del 11 tienen 16, pero de ahí en delante todos los demás solo cuentan con escasos 12 o 14 años termino de cenar y me dirijo a mi dormitorio.

Acostado ahí en mi cama pienso en como estos juegos no duraran muchos días nada mas iniciado los matones se desharán de unos 10 inclusive 14 tributos en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia no les será nada difícil con esa fuerza enfrentarse a niños mucho mas pequeños de estatura que ellos, Kathlyn el chico del 9, la del 11 y Yo libraremos el primer corte si somos lo suficientemente rápidos para salir de ahí, aunque eso es peor porque mientras en el baño de sangre mueres a mano de uno solo de los matones, después que se reagrupen nos cazaran y mataran en conjunto de formas tan sádicas y crueles que no imaginamos, Kathlyn la verdad no le veo alguna oportunidad, la del 11 ya demostró que no se deja de nadie así que quizás sera mas difícil de cazar, el chico del 9 es fuerte podría presentar resistencia en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Yo en casa cuando practico con Ever lucha siempre termina derribándome vez tras vez, así que no tengo posibilidades, después los matones se atacaran entre ellos y el ultimo que sobreviva o que tarde en morir será el ganador, Yo apuesto por el grandulón del 1.


	3. La Carta

No puedo dormir esta noche el sueño huyo y ahora solo estoy dando vueltas alrededor de mi cama, asi que lo que decido es ir por papel y pluma para escribir una carta a Ever y Nina

**Queridos Ever Y Nina: **

Estas semana desde que llegue al Capitolio se me han ido volando, la comida es abundante no puedo quejarme por eso, además mi alojamiento tiene todas las comodidades que jamás haya imaginado, el primer dia de mi llegada nos pasaron a unos salones donde a cada distrito le asignaban un equipo de preparación cuya función era lucir bien ante nuestra presentación pública, nos hicieron de todo en el cuerpo, tallarnos toda la piel para que quedara suave, nos dieron baños con toda la clase de perfumes que existen, nos cortaron y arreglaron el cabello, las uñas debían quedar limpias e impecables, nos quitaron el exceso de vello corporal de todas partes, jajaja y cuando digo todas partes me refiero a todas partes ya se imaginaran ustedes a lo que me refiero….

Mi disfraz como pudieron verlo por la televisión consistía en un árbol, un tocado verde en la cabeza asemejando hojas, un cargadísimo maquillaje y sombras en los ojos, desnudo completamente solo cubierto por pintura café, obvio que proteste y proteste hasta que mi estilista me dio un diminuto short de licra para ponerme, así que no estaba del todo desnudo, cuanto agradecí esos fines de semana en que Tú y Yo nos ejercitábamos en el bosque gracias a lo cual obtuve un cuerpo delgado y trabajado pudiendo guardar así un poco de dignidad y lucir bien en el desfile…

Tuvimos entrenamiento y nos dieron toda clase de técnicas que nos ayudaran en la Arena desde primeros auxilio, encender fogatas, plantas comestibles, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y obvio uso de armas, pero a pesar de todo eso no creo que tengamos posibilidad alguna frente a los matones, ya viéndolos en persona son mucho mas altos e imponentes que en televisión…

Viste el 8 que me dieron de calificación? Bueno en mi sesión privada con los vigilantes me dedique a hacer lo que mejor hago, lanzar hachas… Acerté a todos los objetivo gracias a eso obtuve esa calificación, espero que eso me ayude a tener patrocinadores, también quería decirte que en las entrevistas mentí diciendo que no te conocía y que solo eras un compañero de trabajo en mi distrito y no familiares porque no quiero que te relacionen conmigo y después te hagan algún daño, ya ves lo que cuentan los otros vencedores sobre como su familia siempre es usada para que obedezcan y hagan lo que el Capitolio quiere (jajajaja me sorprende escribirte esto porque inconscientemente pensé que podría salir con vida de aquí y ser vencedor)…

Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo en su nueva etapa juntos, se que Nina es una gran chica y que te hara feliz y te dara la familia que siempre quisiste, ponle Johan a tu primer hijo por nuestro abuelo y a otro ponle mi nombre para que al menos eso mio sea lo que siga viviendo, aunque Ever piénsalo bien sobre tener hijos, porque año tras año se enfrentarían a la cosecha y ustedes vivirían con esa incertidumbre sobre si salen elegidos o no…

Bueno me despido agradeciéndote todo lo que hiciste por Mí, fuiste un gran hermano dándome esas armas que me ayudaran mañana a tener alguna posibilidad en la Arena, asi que ahora me toca devolverte el favor dándote la felicidad con Nina y estos juegos son por ustedes, hare que mi disrito se sienta orgullos y que cuando muera sepan que hice lo mejor que pude…

Los Quiere Bligth

Termino la carta y me voy a dormir esperando descansar al menos seis horas, mañana al despedirme de Arnie le dare la carta para que se la lleve a Ever…

Por la mañana sin tiempo para desayunar algo, me alisto y espero a Arnie quien me acompaña hasta donde se encuentra un aerodeslizador que nos llevara a nuestras plataformas de lanzamiento que a su vez están ubicadas debajo de la arena

**Arnie – digo – podrías darle esta carta a Ever cuando regreses al distrito?**

**Claro que sí hijo – responde Él - se la dare por Ti**

**Un último consejo? – pregunto**

**No sé cómo será la arena – responde Arnie – pero sin importar lo que pase NO CORRAS a la Cornucopia, huye y ponte a salvo.**

**Gracias Arnie – respondo mientras le doy un abrazo de despedida**

Volteo y le digo adiós mientras me encamino hacia el aerodeslizador


End file.
